Dangerous Game
by Abella
Summary: Et le jeu touche à sa fin…Ryry, Voldy, les pensées du brun qui découvre l’être humain caché dans son ennemi.[pas de yaoi][os, complète]


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR, la chanson à 3 Doors Down.

**Résumé :**Et le jeu touche à sa fin…Ryry, Voldy, les pensées du brun qui découvre l'être humain caché dans son ennemi.

**Nda :** Un petit os écrit dans la soirée, inspiré de la magnifique chanson de 3 Doors Down. Pas de yaoi (mon premier je crois :D), juste deux hommes face à face et des destins à accomplir. Pas trop relu, pour une fois j'avais envie de publier dans ma lancée, alors ça doit être un peu n'importe quoi…Enfin bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Dangerous Game**

Et tu es là,

Debout, devant moi.

A quelques mètres à peine.

Nos regards se croisent, et tu n'es pas si grand que ça, en fait.

Pas si menaçant.

Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui ai grandi depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face.

Deux ans, déjà.

Oui, j'ai dû changé, à tes yeux. Ce n'est plus un petit garçon qui te fait face à présent.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait un homme non plus.

Mais je me conduirais comme tel, parce que…Parce que quoi, déjà ?

Ah oui…La fameuse prophétie…

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

Voilà. A un mois près…ç'aurait été un autre, face à toi.

J'ai l'impression de voir une étincelle d'inquiétude dans tes yeux, douterais-tu de ta victoire ? Mais, hey, c'est toi qui m'as choisi ! C'est moi que tu as marqué, tu savais depuis longtemps qui tu aurais à affronter, et à tuer pour survivre.

Pourtant je vois ta main trembler, autour de ta baguette.

Oh, ce n'est qu'un léger frémissement, mais mes sens aiguisés à l'extrême le perçoivent parfaitement.

Et le temps semble s'être arrêté autour de nous.

Des éclairs fusent dans l'air, verts, pour la plupart. Des cris sont poussés. Des larmes jaillissent, des sanglots retentissent.

L'éternel jeu de la guerre bat son plein. Et nous en sommes les héros, aujourd'hui.

Toi, et moi.

Je te regarde fixement, la baguette à la main, sans même esquisser un geste pour te tuer car je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je sais que toi non plus.

Un jour, tu as voulu faire demi-tour, mais tu as vu qu'il était trop tard, que tu n'avais plus le choix, que tu devais continuer dans cette funeste direction, même si tu ne voulais plus la suivre, même si tu voulais changer. Je le sais. Ta vie, c'est ma vie. Toi le noir, moi le blanc, mais le même destin pour chacun de nous.

Je connais, dans ton regard, la petite lueur de l'orphelin. Pas de parents pour nous aimer malgré tout, malgré de mauvais choix ou de fausses décisions. Alors, une image à construire, et à garder, un chemin tracé pas 'les autres', et que l'on suit, parce que c'est ce que l'on attend de nous, et que personne ne nous a appris à choisir, à décider.

Tu n'as pas eu de chance, c'est tout.

Ta route à toi…Au fond, je te plains, elle n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours.

Se cacher, être haï de tous et respecté seulement des faibles et des imbéciles…Bien sûr, tu as eu le pouvoir, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que l'on s'en lasse vite, bien vite.

Et quand tu en as eu marre de tout ça, de toute cette violence, cette haine, ces morts, eh bien…Ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas qu'il était trop tard. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, de toute façon. C'est le regard des autres qui a forgé ton destin, et le fer a trop vite refroidi, tu ne pouvais de toute manière pas le tordre autrement.

Et une fois de plus, on a décidé pour nous.

La prophétie…

Dans quelques secondes, l'un de nous deux va mourir.

Toi ?

Moi ?

_You stand before me (Tu te tiens debout devant moi)_

_Now we stare eye to eye (Maintenant nous nous regardons fixement)_

_Before another second clicks away, one of us will die (Avant qu'une autre seconde ne s'éloigne, l'un de nous mourra)_

_You reach for your metal as I reach for mine (Tu saisis ton métal alors que je saisis le mien)_

_The sound of bullets flying through the air is followed by a cry (Le sond des balles fendant l'air est suivi par un sanglot)_

Je vois une larme couler des fentes rouges qui te servent d'yeux le long de ta joue si pâle.

Alors comme ça, un mage noir sait pleurer ?

Comme ça, un mage noir est un être humain ?

Et comme un bâillement entraîne un bâillement, ta larme éveille les miennes.

Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas envie que ça finisse comme ça.

Je baisse ma baguette, et tu abaisses la tienne, aussi.

Pour un instant, juste un instant, tu n'es plus Lord Voldemort, et je ne suis plus Harry Potter. Nous ne sommes que deux enfants perdus, qui ne comprennent pas vraiment comment ils en sont arrivés là.

Je repense à tout ce que tu as vécu, tout ce que Dumbledore m'a montré dans sa pensine, l'an passé.

Toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées.

Et une question me trotte dans la tête.

Que serais-tu devenu, si quelqu'un t'avait aidé ? Si l'on t'avait tendu une main ?

Serais-tu devenu mage noir si d'autres routes t'avaient été ouvertes ?

As-tu vraiment choisi ta vie ?

_And there cryin' (Et là, pleurant)_

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

Nous sommes toujours face à face, immobiles, et le combat tourbillonne tout autour de nous.

Allons-nous prononcer ces deux mots ?

Juste deux mots, un éclair vert et tout serait fini.

Vraiment ?

Fini ?

Mais non, bien sûr que non.

Après toi, un autre surgira. Il y aura toujours des Harry Potter et des Lord Voldemort pour faire tourner le monde. L'un pour donner l'espoir et l'autre pour terroriser, l'un pour faire rêver et l'autre pour donner des cauchemars.

Nous ne sommes pas les premiers, et nous ne serons pas les derniers.

Nous ne sommes que petits pions, et les règles ont toujours été définies ainsi : un seul peut arriver sur la dernière case du plateau.

Un seul gagnant.

Gagnant, ah ouais ?

Mais à quoi bon, vraiment, à quoi bon.

Mourir, te tuer, rien ne changera après ça. Peut-être pour quelques jours, une grande fête dans l'un des deux camps, et puis d'autres menaces arriveront, d'autres héros, d'autres ennemis.

Comme un cercle vicieux, un cercle sans fin.

Un tourbillon de haine et de violence seulement défini par le genre humain.

Bientôt nous serons réduits à néant, oubliés, effacés, et puis…

Tout recommencera.

_What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play (Que ferons-nous, que dirons-nous quand ce sera la fin de ce jeu que nous jouons)_

_Will we crumble into the dust, my friend (Est-ce que nous nous émietterons dans la poussière, mon ami)_

_Or will we start this game over again (Ou est-ce que nous recommencerons ce jeu)_

Et je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui.

Tu t'en fous, peut-être, sûrement, mais je ne veux pas partir.

Je leur ai menti, tout à l'heure, quand je leur ai dit que tout irait bien. Je leur ai menti quand je leur ai dit que peut-être mon heure était venue, qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir, mais que j'étais prêt. Je ne suis pas prêt.

Peut-on être prêt ? Toi-même, tu n'as jamais accepté l'idée de la mort, tu as tout fait pour repousser cette date fatidique, ce néant auquel tu ne veux pas revenir.

Tu viens de nulle part et y repartiras.

Moi de même.

Mais aujourd'hui ?

Non, vraiment, je n'en ai pas envie.

Mourir, ici, dans ces nuages de poussières, entouré de cris, de larmes, de sang, de douleurs, de souffrances…Non, vraiment.

Et puis, quand même, mourir pour quoi ? Pour leur faire plaisir ?

Et pourquoi moi, moi, je devrais sacrifier ma vie pour eux et pas l'inverse ?

Au moins toi ne te sacrifies pas pour des idées que tu n'as même pas eu le temps de comprendre. Tu ne vis, tu ne mourras que pour toi, jusqu'au bout. Moi…je porte un monde sur mes épaules et je n'ai pas le droit de le poser au sol. Pas même une seconde. Mais peut-être que si je gagne ce combat, peut-être que si je vis encore dans cinq, cinq petites minutes, peut-être alors que je pourrais enfin, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, vivre pour moi.

C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas mourir, tu comprends ?

Je ne veux pas mourir pour vivre tu comprends ?

Bien sûr que tu comprends. Parce que toi non plus, tu ne veux pas mourir.

Seulement…

_"Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit."_

_The young man lies alone but fastened into the ground (Le jeune homme ment seul mais est attaché au sol) _

_The sound of fleeing feet and the cryin' eye will be his last sound (Le son des pieds qui s'enfuient et des yeux qui pleurent sera son dernier son)_

Mais serait-ce vraiment une victoire, de te tuer ? Dis-moi, te sentirais-tu vainqueur face à mon corps inerte étendu sur le sol ?

Après tant d'années à te combattre, j'ai appris à t'estimer. Pas à te respecter, non, le mot serait trop fort et puis, tu as tué mes parents, jamais rien ne pourra attiser la haine que je ressens à ton égard.

Mais dis-moi, sincèrement, est-ce que ce combat que nous menons mérite que l'un de nous deux prenne la vie de l'autre ?

Ton pouvoir est-il vraiment plus important qu'une vie ? Mes causes sont-elles plus importantes qu'une vie ?

Rien ne devrait être plus important qu'une vie. Rien.

Seul toi devrait avoir le droit de t'ôter la tienne, seulement voilà, ce droit, on me l'a mis de force dans les mains et je n'ai pas osé le lâcher.

Alors maintenant…L'utiliser ? Ce serait tellement simple.

Mais, allez, à toi, je peux bien l'avouer : j'ai souvent choisi la facilité.

_But do we gain from all this ? (Mais gagnons-nous à tout ceci ?)_

_Now, was it worth a life ? no (Maintenant, est-ce que ça mérite une vie ? non)_

_We throw all of our hopes away (Nous jetons tous nos espoirs au loin)_

_And set our dreams aside (Et mettons nos rêves de côté)_

Mes jambes flanchent et je tombe à genoux devant toi, pas soumis, non, pas faible non plus, juste fatigué.

Toi, tu restes debout, trop fier encore. Mais tu n'as toujours pas bougé.

De loin, on pourrait croire que j'abandonne, et je suis sûr que certains me voient et sont terrorisés par mon geste. Mais je n'abandonne pas, non, pas maintenant. Simplement…C'est bien plus beau de pleurer à genoux.

Et mes joues se réchauffent sous la chaleur de mes larmes.

Tu te brouilles, aussi, deviens flou.

Si seulement tu pouvais disparaître, fondre dans mes pleurs et oublier tout ça pour que j'oublie aussi…

A tes pieds, non loin devant mes genoux, je vois la terre se foncer lorsqu'une goutte touche le sol, et je sais que je suis bien trop loin pour que ce soit l'une de mes larmes.

Alors comme ça, les mages noirs pleurent vraiment.

Tu vas voir, bientôt, on va appeler nos mamans.

Quelle ironie, vraiment.

Qui aurait pu penser que ça se déroulerait ainsi ?

La prophétie a oublié de nous prévenir que l'on se retrouverait face à un être humain. Pas un monstre. Pas un pantin.

Juste un homme en pleurs.

_Now we're cryin' (Maintenant nous pleurons)_

Alors, que faisons-nous, maintenant ?

Qui va lever sa baguette le premier ?

Qui va ravaler ses larmes, et murmurer les mots qu'il faut ?

Qui va devenir, une fois encore, un meurtrier ?

Nos regards se croisent une dernière fois et je ne vois plus rien de la haine ni du mépris dans tes prunelles couleur rubis.

Tu hésites, je le sais. Tu n'hésiterais pas, je reposerais déjà là, mort.

Peut-être as-tu peur que je sois le plus rapide.

Peut-être as-tu peur que ça ne marche pas, encore une fois.

Ce n'est pas mourir qui t'effraie, je le sais.

C'est la souffrance.

Tu redoutes de devoir à nouveau subir cette douleur qui t'as habité pendant treize longues années, à compter de cette nuit où tu as assassiné mes parents.

Même si tu sais que l'aura de ma mère qui me protégeait n'est plus depuis que mon sang coule dans tes veines, tu crains tout de même que je ne sois encore immunisé contre toi.

Harry Potter, l'antibiotique le plus efficace contre les mages noirs.

Je devrais me lancer dans la médecine si je survis, j'ai de bonnes prédispositions.

Je pose un pied au sol, et me relève parce que, hey, tu sais quoi ? J'ai décidé de survivre.

Parce que tous ces gens qui m'entourent n'attendent qu'un geste de moi et que j'ai enfin la possibilité de l'accomplir.

Parce que je suis faible, lâche, stupide, et que je fais ce que l'on me dit de faire.

Parce que des milliers de vies ne comptent pas vraiment, face à la mienne, même si je préfèrerais le contraire.

Parce que je ne suis qu'un putain de gryffondor à la con qui fera preuve de courage jusqu'au bout pour tuer les méchants et sauver les gens qu'il aime.

J'ai bien appris ma leçon, non ?

Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'appliquer.

Oh non, tu peux ranger tes larmes, vois, j'essuie les miennes.

Je suis désolé, Tom. Peut-être que si l'on s'était rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, nous aurions pu devenir très amis.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, je dois te tuer, c'est une vieille folle alcoolique et binoclarde qui en a décidé ainsi, il y a quelques années.

Alors le jeu va s'achever, et c'est le pion Potter qui en sera finaliste.

Tu savais à quoi t'attendre, depuis le début.

Après tout, c'est toi qui as entamé la partie.

Allez, salut Voldy.

_What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play (Que ferons-nous, que dirons-nous quand ce sera la fin de ce jeu que nous jouons)_

_Will we crumble into the dust, my friend (Est-ce que nous nous émietterons dans la poussière, mon ami)_

_Or will we start this game over again (Ou est-ce que nous recommencerons ce jeu)_

_It's coming back to me (Ça revient vers moi)_

_It's coming back to me (Ça revient vers moi)_

_What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play (Que ferons-nous, que dirons-nous quand ce sera la fin de ce jeu que nous jouons)_

_Will we crumble into the dust, my friend (Est-ce que nous nous émietterons dans la poussière, mon ami)_

_Or will we start this game over again (Ou est-ce que nous recommencerons ce jeu)_


End file.
